Solo Fue Un recuerdo
by The Beatiful Dead Girl
Summary: Historia Inspirada en hechos reales. Narra Como una joven golpeada por su Novio cree k merece tal maltrato...no les sigo contando mas, mejor leanla ustedes mismos!


**_Solo fue un recuerdo._**

Afuera del castillo llovía con toda intensidad, Amaba ese clima, tan húmedo, tan frió…me recordaba a los mejores momentos, o talvez peores, de mi vida. Me levante y corrí las cortinas de par en par para poder observar la lluvia, mientras tanto Penélope comenzaba a despertarse, era la mejor amiga que jamás había tenido.

-Te despertaste muy temprano hoy-dijo aun con los ojos cerrados-te gusta la lluvia ¿no?

-Me trae recuerdos-suspire-pero no se si serán buenos.

-o si lo fueron-sonrió sentándose en la cama-Agatha… ¿los extrañas mucho?

Solté una idiota risita y camine hasta el diván del otro lado de la habitación, aun había gente durmiendo.

-¿Qué si los extraño?-volví a reír mas fuerte, unas cuantas chicas se cubrieron la cara con las mantas-son mi familia… ¿Qué esperabas?

-ay dios…lo siento Agatha.

-no te preocupes-me volví a levantar.

La habitación quedo en silencio, tome mi capa y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-te veo en el almuerzo-le dije sin voltear, gire la manilla y Salí sin mirar hacia a tras.

Camine largas horas por los fríos y oscuros pasillos del colegio, solo vagaba, hasta que alguien se atravesó en mi camino, era un chico rubio un poco mas alto que yo, tenia una maligna sonrisa que no me agrado mucho.

-paseas Riddle?-pregunto sonriente.

-Si.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No, gracias-seguí caminado.

Pero el chico me siguió hasta el jardín central, tuve intensos deseos de darle una patada para que se largara, pero finalmente accedí a que me acompañara. Caminamos hacia una banca que estaba en el pasillo, muy vieja por cierto, pero no hablamos hasta minutos antes de que sonara el timbre para el desayuno.

-¿Como te llamas?-le pregunte sin mas preámbulos-y dime de una vez que es lo que quieres.

El chico se levanto y se paro frente a mí haciendo una reverencia.

-Draco Malfoy, a su servicio señorita Riddle-clavo sus ojos en los míos y mi respiración se detuvo por unos instantes.

-Muy bien Malfoy-continué nerviosa y respirando débilmente-¿que es lo que te propones?

-Solo quiero acompañar a una dama como usted en esta fría mañana…

-Yo conozco a tu padre-intervine-Es un Mortifago…trabaja Para Mi abuelo.

Draco suspiro y se sentó a mi lado otra vez.

-lo se-sonrió-Yo te conocía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Esas palabras hicieron que temblara y hasta este día no puedo entender que fue exactamente lo que me paso en aquel instante, porque desde aquel momento jamás deje de pensar en el, y ni siquiera ahora deje de hacerlo. Pase los Siguientes días repasando de lado a lado Mi diario y hojas donde escribo mis pensamientos, pero no he podido detenerme en el momento exacto donde todo comenzó a fallar, pude pasar largas horas del día junto a Penélope, para contarle cada cosa que me pasaba y así recordarlo todo juntas.

-¿Como no puedes saber que es exactamente lo que te pasa con el?-clamo Penélope una vez que revisamos los últimos diarios que quedaban en el viejo baúl.-¿estas enamorada?

-¡No!-exclame con tanta seguridad que hasta ella misma, que podía percibir todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza con solo ver mi cara, se termino por convencer que lo mió iba mas lejos que un simple "enamoramiento".

-entonces… ¿que haremos ahora?

-No, Penélope, déjame seguir sola con esto, se que podré salir con vida.

¡Pero por dios, aun no puedo entender lo tonta que fui¿creer que podía salir con vida de esto? Fue el error mas grande que he tenido, y temo que ahora que estoy de nuevo mirando desde la torre mas alta de hogwarts, pueda hacer una locura, mis pensamientos vuelven a girar hasta llegar otra vez a Draco, maldito Malfoy…eres igual a tus pares, y pensar que creí que serias diferente, Incluso cuando oculte las marcas que dejaste en mi cuerpo, esas que hasta hoy me avergüenzan, esas que dejaste aquella noche cuando dijiste que ya nada seria igual y tuviste razón, porque esa noche me golpeaste con tanta fuerza que me quede largos momentos inconsciente sobre tu cama.

Ahora suelto los cuadernos y los arrojos al viento, quiero gritar pero es que no me quedan fuerzas…

_Oh my love_

_Dime en que te falle _

_Dime que fue exactamente lo que paso esa noche_

_Cuando prometiste cuidarme hasta la muerte_

_¿O llevarme a ella?_

_Lo único que puedo recordar _

_Es que prometiste que nada seria como antes_

_Oh my love_

_Cumpliste tu promesa, ya nada es como antes_

_Ya nada volverá a serlo..._

La hoja donde escribía se fue con una helada brisa, me levante rápidamente, aun no se que fue lo que hice mal en esta vida, me lance desde la torre mas alta de Hogwarts porque ya no quería seguir así, sin ti, ni contigo….es preferible morir…

_Oh my love_

_Dime en que te falle_

_Dime que fue exactamente lo que paso esa noche_

_Cuando prometiste cuidarme hasta la muerte_

_Pero solo me llevaste a ella_

_Lo único que puedo recordar_

_Es que prometiste que nada seria como antes_

_Oh my love_

_Cumpliste tu promesa, ya nada será como antes_

_Ya nada volverá a serlo._


End file.
